We'll Meet Again On Another Raining Day
by Llyhael Aquila
Summary: In the middle of the falling rain, Ulquiorra met this strange girl. "Ulquiorra-san, will we meet again?" Ulquiorra x OC! R&R please!


Disclaimer: you all know I don't own anything from Bleach because it belongs to Kubo Tite-sensei. However the OC is mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We'll Meet Again On Another Raining Day

_Ame ga netsu wo yomigaeraseta_

_Kare mo futoi watashi wa omoidashita_

_Futari wa ima koko ni michibikareta_

_Subete wa ame no sei, uun, okage na no!(*)_

~~~~~-----------~~~~~

On a part of Karakura Town, a man leaned on a gate of a creamy colored house in the middle of the rain. His black, messy hair and his reminder of hollow mask on right top of his head were wet. So were his silver skin and his clothes; white, long coated jacket and white hakama with black sash. His green eyes stared dully to the wet street in front of him. He ignored the water that dropped from his hair to his face, rolling down to the cyan line descended from his eyes.

He sighed; it had been at least an hour since he waited for another Espada that just disappeared to who-know-where, right after they finished their mission in this town. No doubt that this Fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, would kick Grimmjow Jeagerjaques's ass after they get back to Las Noches.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra felt a presence near by; he turned his head to see a silver haired girl standing a few feet from him. She was wearing a light green raincoat and carrying a plastic bag on her right hand, while another hand was gripping a green spotted umbrella over her head. She looked at the green-eyed espada with a curious look.

Ulquiorra stared at her at the same curiosity, even though his expression wasn't change at all, still frowning as always. Could she see him? Why did she keep staring at him?

They were having a mini staring contest, seemed that both of them didn't want to lose. She looked right into his green eyes, and he looked back to her icy-blue ones. No one broke the bond. However, both of them could feel something moving inside them, and they were pretty enjoying it.

After a few second passed by, she examined the man before her and saw the hole near his sternum. And liked she got the answer she searched in Ulquiorra's eyes; she broke the eye contact and smiled. "Ah, another seen-but-also-unseen person I see."

Seen-but-also-unseen person? Well, looked like that this silver headed girl was able to see spirits, and this wasn't her first time to see 'something' like Ulquiorra.

The girl tilted her head to one side and examined Ulquiorra's face. Was this man crying? Ah, no, no. It was just because the cyan, she thought.

"Um… may I know what are you doing here, in the middle o the rain, Cyan-san?" she asked, sweet smile still on his lip.

Ulquiorra thought for a moment. Did she just call him as 'Cyan-san'? Usually, he wouldn't mind whatever the 'trash' called him, or he would just stab he/she for bothering him, but this girl…. There was something in this girl, which made him feels like there was electricity moving inside him. Without his permission, his mouth opened and said his name, "It's Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Actually, Ulquiorra pretty surprised with what on earth had make him bothered to introduce himself to this 'trash'. But the girl didn't notice Ulquiorra's surprise ness –of course, since his expression was still the frown—and she just smiled, "Ah, and I'm Yuki Shiroi, nice to meet you! So, Ulquiorra-san, may I know what are you doing in front of my house?" she said and nodded to the house behind the gate Ulquiorra was leaning on.

The Quarta Espada stared at the girl named Yuki as his mind dancing inside his head; did he have to tell this girl? Or just ignored her curiosity? Finally, he decided to tell him, though. "I'm waiting for…" he thought again, should he say 'another Espada'? No, no, he shouldn't, this girl wouldn't understand about espada anyway. "My… friend," Ulquiorra finished his sentence.

"Oh, I see. But you know, you'll get a cold if you stay at this rain too long," she stepped forward.

"No. I won't get a cold."

Yuki raised her eyebrow, "No? I think you still can get a cold even though you are—you know—not a human, can't you?"

"I'm not sure… and I don't really care." He said coldly and had paid his attention back to the wet street.

There went an awkward silence. The green-eyed espada was staring at the street dully, while the girl staring at him.

Yuki leaned forward to get a better look on Ulquiorra's face, "Ulquiorra-san, do I bothered you?"

Ulquiorra once again paid his attention to the girl, he looked right into Yuki's eyes, but he didn't answer her question, sank deeply in thought. Did he feel this girl was bothering him? No. In fact, he enjoyed her presence.

The girl blushed a little and cleared her throat, "Oh, alright, I'll just go inside my house, then. Good bye, Ulquiorra-san" She smiled to the Espada, and stepped onto her house's yard.

Ulquiorra's eyes followed the girl until she disappeared behind her door. Then he sighed, why suddenly he felt something was missing? Geez, what the hell was going on with him? Ulquiorra thrust.

----15 minutes later, inside the house----

Yuki's mind, however, was still on the man in front of her house. She had no idea why she was so curious with this man. Was it because his beautiful emerald eyes? Because of his mysterious look? Or was it just because of she was worrying he might get some sick? Yuki desperately tried to ignore this feeling, but she just couldn't.

Deciding to give up to her curiosity, she looked outside trough her window. There he was, the man named Ulquiorra Schiffer was still standing on his first place. She bit her lip and quickly grabbed her green spotted umbrella. She ran out from her house and stopped right in front of the pale skinned man.

Ulquiorra looked at the girl but he said nothing. He just stared at the girl with his emerald like eyes.

"You have to come inside my house or you might be sick, Ulquiorra-san—well, cause you said you don't really sure whether you can sick or not," Yuki spoke with a worry tone, waiting for any response from the man before him. But after a few second passed, Ulquorra still said nothing. So she sighed and moved her umbrella to covered Ulquiorra's head from the raindrops, "Alright, if you don't want to, at least you have to take this umbrella with you!"

Again, he said nothing and there went another silence. Yuki let out another sigh and said in desperate, "Please?"

Ulquiorra stared at Yuki curiously. Strange, he thought. Why did she even care about him? They were just barely met and now she had worried about his condition? But here was something in his mind that pushed him to accept the girl suggestion, something that took better on him, causing him to nod. "Fine, I'll come with you."

The girl before Ulquiorra blinked a few times, she was surprised that this frowning man would accept her suggestion, in fact, she was preparing herself to been scolded or ignored.

Ulquirra's voice pulled her back from her thought into the reality, "So, shall we?"

Yuki's mouth opened, then she smiled, "Sure!" Yuki led Ulquiorra into her house.

Ulquiorra looked around inside Yuki's house. It was really different from the place where he lived at Hueco Mondo. Everything on Las Noches was all white, but this house had creamy colored wall and soft brown wooden floor that somehow made him feel warm. Its furniture and the pictures on the wall were really interesting for him.

"Ulquiorra-san!" Yuki called the all-wet Espada that now was standing and looking around at her living room, "Please take off your clothes and put these on," she gave him a simple, white, long-sleeved t-shirt and a baggy jean. "Hope it will fit on you, they were my big brother's clothes."

He took the t-shirt and the jean from her and looked at the clothes on his hand for a moment.

Yuki shook her head impatiently and pulled him toward the bathroom, "Go, change your clothes! Don't wait until you get a cold!" Then, she closed the bathroom's door and went to the kitchen, deciding to make two cups of hot chocolate.

While made the hot chocolate, Yuki was wondering what made him took so long time just to put on a shirt and a jean? Did he get a trouble on how to put them on? Looked like Ulquiorra always wore those strange clothes and had no idea how to use normal clothes after all. She chuckled at her own thought as she poured the chocolate into two light green cups and brought them to the living room.

On the living room, she found Ulquiorra had changed his clothes, thank god that Yuki's brother's clothes were fit on him. Yuki smiled to him. "Let me dried them," she took Ulquiorra's wet clothes and put them in the drier machine, then she headed back to the living room.

When Yuki were back on the living room, Ulquiorra was sitting on the couch and wondering what was the girl doing with his Espada uniform. Like she could read his mind, she grinned, plopping herself on the couch next to him and put the cups on the table in front of them, "I put your clothes in the drier, it will be dry soon."

Ulquorra just stared at her then he paid his attention at the house again. Yes, it was a nice and comfortable house, but it was so quiet. Where was everyone else? Did she live here alone? Ulquiorra eyed everything around him.

"Oh, if you are looking for my family, they aren't here anymore. My entire family had dead in a car accident 5 years ago," Yuki said, sipping her chocolate.

Ulquiorra turned his head to her, staring at the house's only owner curiously, "Don't you feel lonely because of it? I think humans always do if they lost their family."

Yuki smiled, putting her cup back on the table. She took a deep breath before she spoke, "Yes, I feel lonely. But I need to move on, don't I? I can't just crying on their absent in all my life."

The espada stared at the girl for a moment before he spoke, "But your eyes betraying your words."

Yuki blinked for few times, and finally she realized what he was talking about. She felt hot liquids rolling down her cheek. "Ugh…" she mumbled as she wiped her tears. But it was no use since the tears just kept streaming down. "Shit…. Please stop…" Yuki cursed the damn tears as she tried to it. She couldn't lie to herself; she was still sad about her family's deaths.

Seeing the girl's tears, Ulquiorra felt another strange sensation inside him. He desperately didn't want to see she cries. Those tears were torturing him through an odd way. And suddenly, his right arm moved itself to Yuki's cheek, wiping the tears from her beautiful face, "Stop crying…."

Next second, both of them were staring each other, surprised. Ulquiorra surprised about what he had done and about how smooth her skin was, while Yuki surprised on Ulquiorra's action and about how comfortable his touch was. And again, they felt the sensation in each other's eyes, making they didn't want to broke this bond. They could tell that the air between them had changed. Then slowly, they leaned forward. Closer and closer, until both of them could feel the other's hot breath on their faces.

"You are really a strange woman, Yuki," Ulquiorra said, his face was just inches from Yuki's. "What you have done to me?"

Hypnotized by Ulquiorra's enchanted eyes and his melancholic voice, Yuki's mind can't think about a single thing anymore at this moment, "What…?"

"Seems that you drive me lose my mind," the green eyed answered.

"How so…?"

"I don't know…."

Now, their mouth just separated in millimeters, and slowly, they closed their eyes.

But seemed that heaven's will didn't granted their wish, Ulquiorra suddenly felt an annoying presence that made him pulled away from Yuki.

Blinking in confusion and blushing madly, Yuki asked the man that nearly took her first kiss, "Uh…. Is-is there something wrong… Ulquiorra-san…?"

Ulquiorra threw his gaze to the window, searching a figure he knew. But there was no blue-haired Espada's figure out there; he wasn't here yet, he was coming here. "He'd be here in a moment," he said.

"Wha-oh, I-I see, your friend is c-coming, isn't he?" Yuki stuttered, still blushing madly. "I… I'll get your clothes from the drier. It must be dry now," Yuki said as she got up from the couch, walking toward the drier. She mentally slapped herself as she walked. What the hell she was doing?! Did she hope that Ulquiorra would kiss her?! She must be insane! Beside, what on earth made her wanted his kiss? She shook her head to clear her mind. Then she took Ulquiorra's clothes from the drier and handed them to their owner.

Ulquiorra took his clothes from the girl and headed to the bathroom. Within a minute, he had back in his usual Espada uniform and walked toward Yuki's front door. He opened the ebony door and saw that the rain had stopped already, leaving the earth in cold breeze. Ulquiorra turned his back to say goodbye to Yuki who was standing behind him, "I'm leaving." With that he walked away from the silver headed girl.

Yuki stared at his back; she felt something was taken away from her, as Uquiorra's step went farther. And she just realized something that so silly but also made sense; she had fell for him when the first time her eyes met his green orbs. But now, he was leaving. Would it ended just like this? Or would they meet again someday? Yuki couldn't hold it anymore. "Ulquiorra-san!!" she called the espada right before he stepped out from her gate.

Ulquiorra stopped his foot and threw his gaze to Yuki over his shoulder, "Yes?"

"Uhm…. I'm wondering, will we meet again… Ulquiorra-san?" Yuki asked to him, hoping that he will comfort her with his answer.

For a moment, Ulquiorra didn't sure what he should say to answer this girl, but once again, magic worked on him; he opened his mouth and answered without any doubt at all, "We'll meet again, on another raining day."

----------------------------------------------THE END------------------------------------------------

(*) Translation:

The rain has made my fever return

But he also suddenly remembered me

The two of us were guided to here now

It's all the rain's fault, no, thanks to it!

Well, the song I used is "It's Gonna Rain", one of Samurai X's endings, performed by BONNIE PINK. I like this song! =)

Please be kind, R&R! ^^


End file.
